Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Bonnie is one of four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. Like Freddy Fazbear and Chica, Bonnie is a children's entertainer during the day, housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, at night, he acts as the other animatronics do: hunting down any human in the area and forcefully stuffing them into a Freddy Fazbear suit, killing them. Appearance Bonnie is a lavender-colored rabbit animatronic with magenta eyes. He has articulated ears that can bend backward, and wears a red bow tie which is partially obstructed by his chin. Onstage, he carries a dark red guitar. Unlike the other characters, he has round teeth, and has no eyebrows. Excluding his head, the majority of Bonnie's body appears identical to Freddy's, apart from the latter's color. This version of Bonnie, like most of the animatronics in the first game (except for Foxy), has no visible teeth on his upper jaw. Behavior Bonnie is known for coming and returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and, like Foxy, he only approaches from the left side, though their similarities end there. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Chica, who looks through the window. The frequency with which Bonnie approaches The Office appears to be due to supposed teleportation abilities, which is noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled. Bonnie is also capable of temporarily disabling the cameras as he moves to another area, as does Chica. On some nights, if the player does not look at Bonnie on the Show Stage, he will not move from that location. Although this is one of the best methods for surviving after Night 2, using this method leaves the player unable to check on Pirate Cove (as the Show Stage is the default camera when opening the Monitor), leaving the player vulnerable to an attack from Foxy. On the 4th, 5th, 6th, and (when his AI is set on the higher levels) 7th nights, while standing in front of the camera outside The Office (CAM 2B), Bonnie's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner. The Robotvoice sound byte can be heard while he is twitching, even if the player is not looking at him directly on the Monitor. These paranormal behaviors are also exhibited by Chica. On any night, he may be seen standing a few inches away from the Backstage camera (CAM 5), staring directly into it. His eyes are completely black, save for white, pinprick-sized pupils. When Bonnie enters The Office while the player is viewing the cameras, quiet, raspy, groan-like noises are audible. Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to The Office, Bonnie will attack them and end the game. The same noises can also be heard in this situation if Chica is waiting to attack. Bonnie and Chica are capable of forcing the player to lower the Monitor in order to attack, meaning the player cannot necessarily survive by continuing to view the Monitor until 6 AM as previously thought. Notes * According to the Scott Cawthon, Bonnie is the only animatronic which he finds it frightening, having numerous nightmares about him. Category:Characters Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Undeads Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Universe Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Sapient Beings Category:Humanoids Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Extreme